A Intriguing Encounter
by thatgirlwhowritesscripts
Summary: A One-shot of Kit's point of view when he and Ella first meet.


Now that the horse is calm, I look at the maiden riding it. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm alright but you've nearly frighten the life out of him!" she says.

"Who?" I ask puzzled.

"The stag." She states. I chuckle at her response. "What's he ever done to you that you should chase him about?"

"I must confess I've never met him before. He is a friend of yours?" I ask as our horses circle each other around the glade.

"An acquaintance. We met just now." She looks at me. "I looked into his eyes… and he looked into mine and I just felt he had a great deal left to do with his life; that's all." She explained. What an interesting young woman.

"Miss… what do they call you?" I ask, wanting to know her name greatly, but doing my best not to show my desperation. She looks at me and sighs.

"Never mind what they call me…" she says. I'm disappointed in her answer. Why won't she tell me her name?

"You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone." I point out.

"I'm not alone I'm with you," she fires back. "Mister… what do they call you?" she asks.

"You don't know who I am?" I laugh believing her to be joking. I look at her serious face and I'm shocked to find that she truly doesn't know my identity. "That is… they call me Kit; well my father does; when he's in a good mood." She smiles.

"And where do you live Mr. Kit?" she asks.

"At the palace. My father's teaching me his trade." I tell her.

"You're an apprentice." She smiles.

"Of a sort." I say, not exactly lying.

"That's very fine. Do they treat you well?"

"Better than I deserve most likely." I say. Our horses cease their movements and the mysterious maiden and I face each other. "And you?" I ask. She sighs.

"They treat me as well as they're able." She says. I'm not sure what entirely that means, but I have a feeling it's not well. My heart sinks a little. I quickly examine the girl and finally realize her physicality. She has blonde hair that is tied up hiding its true length. She has a blue dress on that appears to fit her small body well. Other that being a little abnormally thin, she looks healthy; but as I look into her eyes it's as if I see a dying flame of a once burning fire. She looks tired, but as she looks at me the fire in her eyes rises. She looks happy in this moment, but I fear that she hasn't smiled in a while.

"I'm sorry." I tell her with great sympathy. She looks at me confusingly.

"It's not your doing." she says quietly.

"Nor yours either I'll bet." I say. She looks at me and a brief expression of sadness crosses her face before she covers it up with a smile.

"It's not so very bad. Others… others have it worse I'm sure." She says modestly. "We must, simply have courage and be kind. Mustn't we?" she asks. I look at this woman whose spell I now have fallen for. Courage and kindness, she is courageous and she is kind. Her logic intimidates me a little.

"Yes." Is all I can simply say then a small laugh escapes my lips. "You're right." I smile. She giggles. "That's exactly how I feel." I tell her honestly. The sound of a trumpet rings through the forest and she looks around worriedly. She turns to me.

"Please don't let them hurt him." She begs.

"But we're hunting you see. It's, it's what's done." I tell her.

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done!" she argues. I am shocked by the passion of her answer and a smile crosses my lips.

"Right again." I say. She looks at me softly.

"Then, you'll leave him alone won't you?" she asks kindly. I stare at her in awe.

"I will." I promise her. She smiles.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Kit." She says. I hear horses approach.

"Ah." I turn to the captain as I hear his voice. "There you are your high…."

"It's Kit! Kit! Kit. I'm Kit. I'm on my way." I shout, cutting the captain off before he gave away my true self. The captain looks at me, amused by my rambling.

"Well we better get a move on… Mr. Kit." He says in a slightly teasing tone.

"As I said, on my way." I nudge my horse and he backs away from the girl. I stare at her. "I hope to see you again Miss." I say. She smiles at me.

"And I you." She replies. I smile the turn the horse around. As my horse rides to the captain I look back and take one more look at the maiden before riding off to regroup with the hunting party.


End file.
